The Me You See
by Nate Grey
Summary: Ash proposes to Misty, but instead of a wife, he gets an unexpected surprise... Complete.
1. Memories

Note: I know, I'm a twisted little freak.  I can't help it if these people are so easy to manipulate.  This combines elements of Pokémon Yellow and the anime, so be warned.

Summary: Ash finally proposes to Misty, but instead of a wife, he gets a very unexpected surprise…

The Me You See

An Ash & Misty Romance…with a serious twist.

Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

Chapter 1: Memories

"What do you think, Brock?" Ash asked, staring at the display case.

Brock's eyes (rather, the narrow slits that were presumably his eyes) settled on the third ring in the first row.  "That one."

Ash blinked and looked at his friend.  "Really?  What makes that one so special?"

"I'm a Rock Pokémon trainer and the Gym Leader of Pewter City, Ash.  It's pretty much impossible for me not to notice a precious stone when I see one."

"I guess you're right.  But…do you think she'll like it?"

"Well, I'll put it like this.  If the size of that thing doesn't break her finger instantly, I imagine she'll be very, very happy."

"Great!"  Ash turned to the salesman, whose nametag identified him as Hi-My-Name-Is-Fred.  "I'll take it, Fred!" he said, pointing at the ring.

"Oh, VERY good choice, sir!" Fred agreed, smiling his approval.  "How will you be paying for this ring?"

Ash grinned and whipped out a fistful of money.  "Do you take…cash?"

Fred's eyes popped out of his head and grew three times their normal size, then returned to his startled face.  "VERY, VERY good, sir!"  He practically leaped over to the display case, fumbled desperately with the keys, and threw the sliding window open.  Fred snatched up the ring and presented it to Ash.

"Uh…I was hoping for one of those little boxes to put it in," Ash said after a few seconds.

"Of course, sir!"  Fred searched frantically, and finally came up with a small black box.  "Will this do, sir?"

"Yes.  I'd like it in a bag, please."

While Fred went to work hunting for a bag, Brock leaned over to his friend.  "Ash, where'd you get all that money?"

"I've been battling tough trainers almost nonstop for months," Ash replied, grinning.  "What, did you think I'd secretly joined Team Rocket or something?"

"I'm starting to think you would do anything to get Misty to marry you," Brock pointed out.

"Well, I would, but that's not the point."

"You're right."  Brock paused and stared at his friend.  "You really love her, don't you?"

Ash got a far-off look in his eyes.  Each time someone asked him that question, he couldn't help picturing the first two times they'd met…which, incidentally, hadn't been THAT pleasant…

* * * * *

"Wow.  You're pretty good…for a boy, anyway."  Misty recalled her Starmie and grinned.  "Nice job, kid.  Haven't had a battle that tough since Gary Oak was here."

"Gary?!" Ash cried, the anger clear on his face.

"Yeah.  You know him?"

"Do I know--?!"  Ash paused to collect himself.  "Never mind."

"Here's your Cascade Badge as proof you've beaten me…this time."  Misty held up the blue badge.

Ash stretched out his hand for it.

Misty took a step back, dangling it just out of his reach.  A tiny smile tugged at her lips.

Ash frowned and stepped closer.  His fingers were just starting to close around the badge.

Misty flashed him a playful smile and began to move.

The next thing Ash knew, he was splashing around in the water just below the floating platform.

Misty squatted on the platform, resting her head in her hands.  She was giggling at him.

Ash somehow managed to pull himself up with a little dignity.  However, even that left him as he slipped in a puddle and landed on his back.

There was a sputter and then the sound of laughing.  Misty was on her knees, beating the platform with a fist as she chuckled.  Amazingly enough, Pikachu was right beside her, doing his best not to laugh and failing miserably.

Ash glared at them.  "It wasn't THAT funny," he muttered.

Misty looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and snickered.  "Anyway, you probably need to dry those clothes before you go anywhere."  She forced herself not to laugh again with some trouble.

Ash frowned and looked at his clothes.  They were soaking wet, of course.  "I was going to have my Charmander-"

"After the beating I gave the poor thing?"  Misty sighed and shook her head.  "You could at least HEAL your Pokémon first.  You must be one lousy trainer."

Ash narrowed his eyes.  "I am NOT!  Anyway, I WAS going to just get my badge and go to the Pokémon Center, until you dumped me in your stupid pool!"

"I did it for a reason.  Look there."  Misty pointed at his feet.

Ash warily looked down, careful to throw a glance at Misty to make sure she didn't throw him into the pool again.  He found a Squirtle clinging to one of his legs.

"I got him from Officer Jenny in Vermillion City," Misty said.  "He was getting into all sorts of trouble over there.  I promised I'd keep an eye on him until I found a trainer that could train him properly.  He seems to like you.  So how about it?"

Ash blinked.  It was rare that anyone just got a free Pokémon.  But then, he'd just been given both Charmander and Bulbasaur a few days ago, so it wasn't impossible.  "Um…okay," he said at last.

Misty smiled.  "Good.  You better treat him right, or I'll find you and take him back.  And whatever you did to him, I'll do to YOU."

If any other girl had said it, Ash wouldn't have believed it.  He swallowed noisily and nodded.

"Thought so."  Misty tossed him the Cascade Badge.  "Come back and see me if you can get him to evolve.  Otherwise, don't bother.  I hate wasting my time."

Before Ash could protest, there was a slight splashing sound.  He looked down just in time to see Misty's feet vanishing into the pool.  When she didn't surface after several minutes, Ash finally turned and walked away.  Pikachu and Squirtle fell in step behind him.  

Neither of them noticed Misty resurfacing behind them, a mysterious smile on her face.

* * * * *

It was almost a year later, on Misty's birthday, that Ash returned to the Cerulean City Gym.

She was floating in a small pool with several of her Pokémon when she heard footsteps.  Figuring it was either one of her sisters or a trainer coming to challenge her, Misty didn't even open her eyes.

Ash stopped on the edge of the pool.  "I'm here for a battle."

"Who isn't?" Misty sighed, adjusting her sunglasses.  "I suppose you just came from Mount Moon?  Or maybe straight from Pewter City?"

"No.  Celadon City, actually."  For some reason, Ash was finding it hard to ignore Misty's bathing suit…what there was of it, anyway.  Fortunately, she still hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Oh.  And you want a Cascade Badge now?" she asked.

"No.  I already have one.  I came to return this."

Misty's eyes snapped open as she recognized the sound of a pokeball opening.  However, by the time the huge shape formed over her, it was too late to move.

The Blastoise came down right beside her, the waves tossing her like a rag doll.  Misty flew wildly through the air until something snagged her ankles.  Still, her head hit the water just before she was tugged back up into the air.  What she saw truly did surprise her.

Ash stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking confident, cool, and much cuter than he had the last time they'd met.  Pikachu sat on his shoulder, also looking slightly more experienced (he was a tiny bit larger, and his red electric sacks had almost doubled in size).  Beside them was an Ivysaur, who was currently holding Misty up with his vines.

"I brought him back," Ash said, nodding at the Blastoise floating below her.

"I see."  Misty wiped some water from her face and glared at Ivysaur.  "You know, you could have him put me down."

"Yeah, I could," Ash agreed, grinning.

"Or you could be a total jerk about it."  Misty whistled sharply.

A Staryu flew out of the water and straight at Ivysaur, who was forced to drop Misty and leap away.

Misty flipped in midair and landed on the edge of the pool.  "So did you really come here for a battle, or just to brag?"  Staryu landed at her feet, poised for action.

"I came to see you," Ash replied.  "Unless you have a problem with that?"

Misty smirked.  "Maybe I do."

"Too bad.  I got you a present."  Ash reached into his jacket and pulled out something small.  "But I can't hand it to you if you're over there, y'know."

Misty took a few steps forward.  "Throw it."

Ash flipped the tiny object over to her.

Misty caught it and blinked.  It seemed to be nothing more than a very shiny rock.  "What is this?"

"Oh. Almost forgot the rest of it."  Ash threw two pokeballs into the air.

Misty took a step back as a Clefairy and a Jigglypuff appeared.  "I thought you said you didn't come from Mount Moon."

"I didn't," Ash replied.  "I've had them since I first went through to get here.  I've been training them."

"So why are they here?" Misty asked.

Ash rolled his eyes.  "They're for you.  I said I got you a present."

Misty stared at him.  "Why?"

"It IS your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to hear from you again."

"Guess I just keep surprising you," Ash said, grinning.  "Only I didn't get a badge out of it this time."

"You're lucky you didn't get a black eye out of it," Misty shot back.  She was thinking of how much a dunking in the pool would improve his look when the Clefairy rubbed against her leg, smiling up at her.  The Jigglypuff, on the other hand, looked annoyed and marched off to observe the rest of the gym.

"Well, enjoy.  I've got to get going."  Ash turned and started to leave.

"So you're really not going to ask for a battle?" Misty asked.

"Nope.  I'm going to train for the Pokémon League."  Ash adjusted the cap on his head and nodded.  "Seeya, Misty."

"Hey, wait a minute!" she shouted.

Ash glanced back at her.  "What?"

"Take that Blastoise with you.  I didn't want it back, I just didn't think you'd be able to raise it."

"You hang onto it for a while."  Ash turned and kept walking.  "If I make it into the Pokémon League, I'll come back for it.  If not, it's yours.  Either way, it'll have a great trainer."

Misty watched him go, then sighed.  "Great.  What am I supposed to do with all these new Pokémon?"

"Fairy!" Clefairy said, hopping up on her shoulder.

Misty smiled and rubbed its head.  "I bet you're all hungry, too.  Dumb kid."  Still, she couldn't help thinking of the day she'd run into Ash Ketchum again…


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

Misty leaned onto the railing of her balcony, watching sadly as the storm clouds rolled in.  So much for her planned picnic with Ash.  He was an hour late as it was, and there has been no word from her sisters.  

At ten minutes, Misty had simply figured that Ash had run into Team Rocket.  At thirty, she'd assumed that James or Jessie had a particularly good scheme that took some time to spoil.  Now, she was starting to get worried.  After all, Pikachu and the other Pokémon had been with Ash.  It shouldn't have taken TOO long.

And then, a pair of familiar arms had slipped around her shapely waist, and a chin came to rest on her shoulder.  "Miss me?" he asked cockily, grinning into her hair.

Misty frowned, but only faintly.  "You're late, Ash."

"True.  But I had a good reason."

"Which is?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"And tardiness makes Misty pissed."

Ash chuckled.  "Okay, but I'm here now.  And you're happy to see me, right?"

Misty didn't answer.

"Right?" he insisted, tickling her ribs.

Misty giggled and slapped his hands away.  "Okay, you're forgiven, you bum.  Just don't do it again."

Ash smiled mysteriously and took her hands in his own.  "Come with me."

Misty looked at him suspiciously.  "To where?"

"Just come on," Ash said, giving her hands a little tug.

"Tell me where first," Misty insisted.  For some reason, she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Misty, we've been dating for five years now.  Are you saying you still don't trust me?"

"Of course not!  It's just that-"

"Just follow me.  I promise you'll like what I have to show you."

Misty hesitated a moment longer, then nodded.  "Okay."

Ash beamed like a kid in a candy store and dragged her through the house.  "It's in here," he said, stopping in front of a closed door.  "But first, you have to close your eyes.  It's a surprise."

Misty gave him a wary look.  "I'm really not in the mood to be tricked right now."

"I swear it's not a trick.  You'll like this, really!"

She sighed.  "Okay, but I'm warning you, Ash Ketchum.  If this is one of your little jokes…"

"It isn't."  Ash pulled her inside and closed the door.  "Okay, open your eyes."

Misty opened her eyes and blinked.  Everything she'd packed for the picnic was spread out neatly on a large blanket.  Candles had been lit and placed all around the room (but a safe distance from the blanket).

"Surprise," Ash whispered, grinning at her.

Misty's eyes brimmed with happy tears as she looked at him.  "Ash…"

"Shh."  He placed a finger to her lips.  "I would never forget our anniversary, Misty.  It's the day we got together, and that's the most important day of my life."

Misty's voice was gone, so all she could do was try to hug the life out of him and kiss his face all over.

Ash finally managed to pull away from her.  "The food will get cold," he pointed out, though he'd rather enjoyed all the attention.

Misty agreed, and they sat down to a romantic dinner.

* * * * *

"Misty, there's something I need to tell you," Ash said after they'd eaten.

"What is it, Ash?" she asked, studying her shoes.

Ash came over to her side of the blanket and tilted her head up, so he could stare into her blue eyes.  "You once made me the happiest boy alive when you agreed to be my girlfriend.  Now I want you to make me the happiest man alive…by becoming my wife."

Misty's breath caught in her throat as Ash pulled out the tiny black box and placed it in her hands.  The blue diamond seemed to sparkle endlessly like the ocean, capturing her gaze with its magnificent shape.  She was vaguely aware of Ash's arms sliding around her.

"Marry me, Misty," he whispered in her ear.

The ability to breathe finally returned, and Misty gasped for air.  "A-Ash, it's b-beautiful," she stammered, unable to take her eyes from the diamond.

"Is that a yes or no?" he chuckled, squeezing her shoulders.  He loved the way her eyes matched the diamond's color almost perfectly.  And then, as she turned to look at him, her eyes lost some of their brilliance.

"I…I can't marry you, Ash," she said at last, tears welling up in her eyes.  

Ash could actually hear the sound of his heart beginning to break.  "What?  But…why?"

"I'm sorry, Ash.  I want to, but I can't.  I'm…so, so sorry…"  Misty choked on a sob, and then pushed past him roughly, leaving the diamond on the blanket as she rushed out of the room.

Ash blinked in disbelief a few times.  Ten minutes later, he finally picked up the diamond.  Instinct told him to chase after Misty, but something more sensible told him she just needed time.  That was no real problem.  He would wait for as long as it took for Misty to change her mind.

_"But there's nothing to change,"_ a voice in his head reminded him.  _"'I want to, but I can't.'  She wants to marry you, but she can't.  Why?"_

Try as he might, Ash couldn't think of a single reason.  

* * * * *

Misty spent the next three days in her room.  She only emerged to accept the trays of food her sisters left.  Her only companion was Togepi, who didn't understand what was going on, but could sense the drastic change in Misty's mood.

On the third day, Misty began screening her calls.  Most were from Brock, begging her to come out and talk to anyone.  Surprisingly, there was only one from Ash.  It was very short, but very meaningful.

"Misty, I need to see you.  Please."

He hadn't said that he loved her, or that he missed her, or that he couldn't live without her.  And yet, he had.

Misty played his message so many times that it finally woke Togepi up.

"Briii?" the little Pokémon asked, pointing at the answering machine.  (Why don't you call him?)

Misty sighed and closed her eyes.  "No, Togepi.  I can't."

"Briii!" Togepi insisted, pointing at the phone again.  (You have to!  He sounds so sad without you.)

"No.  Just leave me alone."

"Togi togi briii!"  This time, Togepi picked up the phone and pressed it against her cheek.  (But he makes you happy!)

"I don't deserve happiness.  Not with him.  Not with anyone."

"Togi?" Togepi asked, looking confused.  (How can you say that?)

"Because it's true," she whispered, burying her face in the pillow.  "It's always been true!"

"Briii."  Togepi patted her cheek gently.  (I hope you get better soon, Mama.)

* * * * *

Ash was surprisingly patient for a young man who'd just been turned down by the love of his life.  He didn't try to force his way into Misty's house, or even hound her sisters about how she was.  Instead, he simply waited by the phone day and night.

Almost a week after he'd proposed, the phone rang.

He picked up on the second ring.  "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash," a voice almost whispered.

Though he'd been mentally preparing himself for this moment, Ash still found it hard to swallow.  "Hi, Misty.  How are you?"

There was a long pause before she finally said, "Miserable without you."

Ash smiled slightly.  "I miss you, too."

"…I think I'm ready to talk.  Can you meet me at the gym in two hours?"

"Sure."  Ash hesitated for a moment.  "Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?"

He took a deep breath and let it out.  "I love you."

He could almost see the smile on her face as she replied, "I love you, too, Ash.  More than you know…"


	3. Unmasked

Chapter 3: Unmasked

Ash found Misty in her bedroom just as she was putting Togepi down for the night.  Maybe it was the mere fact that they'd never been apart so long, but Ash could've sworn Misty had gotten more beautiful.  It was all he could do to keep from hugging and kissing her the minute he saw her.

Misty didn't say anything when she finally saw him.  Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Ash wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek.  "Misty…I'm sorry if I scared you.  I didn't mean to, honest.  If you're not ready, or even if you just don't want to get married, I—"

"Have no idea why I turned you down, do you?" she finished for him, stepping back to look into his eyes.

"Well…no," Ash admitted.  "That's why I wanted to see you so badly.  I didn't want us to end that way."

"Oh, Ash, I'm not trying to end anything between us.  I didn't mean it like that.  I'll always love you, and I'll always be in love with you.  I want to marry you, but I can't.  At least, not until we have a long talk."

Ash sighed in something close to relief.  "Okay.  What did I do wrong?"

Misty smiled sadly.  "You didn't do anything, Ash.  This is…all my fault, actually.  I'm just afraid that…well…I can't be who you want me to be anymore.  I can't be the girl you fell in love with."

"Misty, what are you saying?  You ARE the girl I fell in love with.  Do you realize how hard it was to keep from taking you into my arms just now and…and…you know what I'm saying!"

Misty turned bright red.  "That's…sweet, Ash, but not what I meant.  I'm not who you think I am."

"I don't care if you have a secret past.  All I know is I love the girl in front of me."

"Do you, Ash?  Do you really?" Misty asked quietly.

Ash blinked.  Something about her voice had seemed…odd, yet in a familiar way.  "Misty?"

"I need to show you something, Ash.  I don't think you're going to like it at first, but promise you'll give me a chance to explain afterwards."

"Misty…what is it?  Tell me!"

"I…I have to show you.  Come with me."  Misty turned and went into the bathroom.

Ash stayed at the door.  "Misty, I really don't think you need to—"  He froze as Misty removed blue-colored contacts from her eyes.  "What…what are you…doing?"

"Just watch, Ash.  And don't say anything until I'm done.  Please." 

Her eyes were a dark red, almost crimson, without the contacts.  Ash was sure he'd seen them somewhere before.

Next, she lowered her head and splashed some water onto her face.  Slowly, she rubbed the water into her skin, as if it were lotion.  When she lifted her head again and looked into the mirror, she heard Ash gasp.  He'd probably recognized her already, but she wasn't done.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ash nearly fainted as her red-orange hair pulled free of its ever-present ponytail and flowed down her neck, reaching to the small of her back, where every silky strand turned a blue-green color.  Once his heart stopped pounding, he finally found his voice.  "Du…Duplica," he whispered, disbelief in his eyes.  "How…what…when?"  He shook his head.  "WHY?"

"I didn't want it to happen this way, I swear," she whispered, staring into the sink.  "I thought I could tell you before it went this far.  But I…I…"  Duplica closed her eyes.  "I'm so sorry, Ash.  I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Where…is she?" Ash asked, his voice trembling.

"Ash, try to understand, I—"

"Where's Misty?!" Ash shouted, slamming his hand against the mirror.

Duplica gasped and backed away as the mirror shattered into many pieces.  Then she noticed the dark red stain on some pieces of glass.  "Ash…your hand…!"

"Tell me where she is," Ash whispered, ignoring his wound.  "Tell me where Misty is right now, or so help me, Duplica, I'll….I'll…"  He trailed off, letting her imagine what he might do.  It was better that way, he thought.

Tears welled up in her eyes.  "She's…gone, Ash."

"What do you mean, gone?" he asked.

"Misty is…she…she's dead."

Ash continued to stare at her with little or no change in his expression.  "How long?"

Duplica blinked, somewhat startled.  "A-Almost ten y-years now."  Her eyes drifted down to his hand again, which was now covered in blood.  "Ash, please…"

"No.  Be quiet."  Ash closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths.  "I want you to leave, Duplica.  I can't think right now.  We'll talk about this…some other time."

"No."

His eyes snapped open, and he saw that she was standing mere inches away from him.  Then he noticed the towel in her hands.  Before he could react, she carefully took his bloody hand and wrapped the towel around it, making a strong knot around his wrist.

"Now I'll leave," she said, and left the room.

Ash noticed that she hadn't bothered to wipe his blood from her hands.

* * * * *

It was almost a month before Ash returned to the Cerulean Gym, and even then, he thought it might have been too soon.  He went straight to Misty's room, but she wasn't there.  Then he realized two very important things: Misty was dead, and he probably should've been looking Duplica, assuming she'd stopped trying to fool him.

He found her outside, swimming in a lake behind the gym.  To his surprise, she WAS dressed as Misty…and then he saw that Togepi was with her.

"Misty" finally saw him as she was stepping out of the water.  "Ash," she whispered.  "I didn't…know you were coming.  Please don't be angry.  This is only for Togepi.  He still doesn't realize that I…I mean, Misty is…well…you know."

Ash's expression went blank.  "Yeah.  I do now."

Her face fell.  "Ash…let me explain.  Please?"

"You'd better get dressed first," Ash said as he picked up Togepi.  "Pikachu and I will watch Togepi."

For the first time that Duplica could remember, Pikachu was totally silent.  She figured that Ash must've explained that Misty was gone.  Togepi, on the other hand, recognized Ash, and was perfectly happy being held by him.  With a sigh, she went to get dressed.


	4. Sacrifice

Chapter 4: Sacrifice

Ash had calmed down a bit when Duplica returned.  He wondered if holding Togepi had a soothing effect on him, and decided to hang onto the little Pokémon for a while.

Duplica suggested that they go to Misty's room, so no one would disturb them.  

At first, Ash hesitated, but gave in when Duplica gave him a pleading look.  No, she wasn't Misty, but she'd been awfully close, and for years, no less.  And they had been friends even longer.  He owed her this much.

Ash chose a chair by the wall, while Duplica sat across from him on the bed.  Pikachu sat down by Ash's foot.

"Where should I start?" Duplica asked, raising her gaze to meet his.

Ash thought for a moment.  "Did anyone else know?"

"Yes.  Misty's sisters and Sabrina knew.  They were the only ones."

"Sabrina?" Ash asked.  "Why her?"

"Because I knew I'd have to be very good to fool you, Ash.  Sabrina helped me understand how the mind works, and how to make my imitations more precise."

"Did she teach you the hair trick, too?"

Duplica smiled slightly.  "No.  Actually, I have Ditto to thank for that."

Ash blinked.  "Where is he?"

Duplica placed a hand over her heart.  "Right here, where he's always been.  Just…more so now than before…"

Ash's eyes widened.  "You…didn't…"

"No.  It was his choice, really.  It was either that or let me die…with…with Misty."

"You…you were there?"

"Yes.  And if I hadn't needed help, no one else would've found out."

"Tell me how it happened.  And don't leave anything out.  Well…anything else."

Duplica looked away, knowing the hurt would register in her eyes.  "It was just after you'd won your Earth Badge.  Once the Indigo League found out that Team Rocket had been controlling the Viridian City Gym, they shut it down and started looking for a new gym leader."

"Who'd they pick?" Ash asked.

Duplica almost failed to hide her smile.  "Me."

* * * * *

"Oddish!  Absorb!"

"Ditto!  Poison Powder!"

The challenger's Oddish struck first, sucking a tiny bit of Ditto's power.  But then Ditto waved its leaves and poisoned its opponent.

Duplica smiled.  "Good work, Ditto.  Finish it!"

Ditto leaped back and began to build its power.

"Oddish, use your Acid and don't let up!" the trainer shouted.

Oddish kept hurling Acid, but Ditto merely shrugged it off.  Suddenly, Ditto's leaves rustled.

"Good boy," Duplica said.  "Now…FIRE!"

Ditto squealed and let loose with a wide Solarbeam.  The Oddish tried to leap away at the last moment, but just being clipped by the beam was enough to finish it off.

The trainer's face fell as he recalled his last Pokémon.  "I can't believe I lost…again…"

"Don't feel bad," Duplica said.  "No one's gotten a badge since I became Gym Leader here."

"That's about to change," said a voice from above.

Duplica looked up to see something floating above her.

"What…is that thing?" the trainer asked, backing up.

"Your destruction," the creature said, its eyes glowing bright blue behind the metallic helmet.

* * * * *

Duplica stopped and looked at Ash.  "Do I…really need to go into detail?  I don't want to relive this next part."

Ash shook his head.  "That's fine.  Just tell me what happened to Misty."

"Okay.  Well, Mewtwo had been toying with us for a while, and he was about to finish the job…"

* * * * *

"I think you've suffered enough."  Mewtwo raised his pawlike hand.  "You won't feel a thing."

Duplica closed her eyes and waited for the final blow.  It never came.  Slowly, she risked a peek.

There was a second cat standing between her and Mewtwo.  She started to wonder where it came from…and then she realized.  "Ditto!"

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her outside of the building into the cool grass.  Duplica was blinded by sunlight for a moment, but soon caught sight of a familiar face.  "Misty!"

"Are you all right, Duplica?" Misty asked.

"Misty, what are you doing here?!  We've got to get out-"

Before Duplica could finish, there was a huge explosion.  Both girls were caught in the blast and thrown into the air.

Minutes later, Duplica was the first to awaken.  Though her vision was cloudy, she could make out a purple blur directly in front of her.  "Ditto?" she whispered, reaching out for it.  "Is that you, boy?"

"Ditto!" squealed the formless Pokémon, rubbing against her palm.

"Ditto…go find Misty," Duplica said, shaking her head to clear it.  "Make sure she's okay.  Hurry!"  She heard Ditto sliding away across the grass, and tried to get up.  Each time, her stomach ached in protest, and she could feel a warm, spreading dampness there after a few seconds. 

Suddenly, there was a shrill wail a few feet away.

"Ditto?  What's wrong?!"

Ditto came hurrying back, tears rolling down its face.  Then it caught sight of Duplica's stomach and began to wail again.  Without warning, it threw itself over her, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Ditto, no!  Get off!" Duplica protested, pushing him away.

But Ditto continued to hurl itself at her stomach, determined to help its trainer.

Duplica finally gave up, realizing she needed to conserve her strength.  "It's no use, Ditto," she muttered sadly, staring down at her Pokémon as it wept over her.  "I'm going to die."

"But that wouldn't be any fun!" said a voice behind her.

Duplica looked around wildly, but she couldn't see anyone else in the clearing.  Then something soft, furry, and wondrously pleasant curled around her neck.

Ditto stopped crying and looked up, its face frozen in awe.

"Wha…what is it, boy?" Duplica asked slowly.

"It's just me!" the same voice replied happily.

Now Duplica felt warm hands—no, definitely paws—on her cheeks.  "Who are you?"

"Oh, you've got a big boo-boo!" the stranger cried as it finally noticed her condition.  "Does it sting?"

"No, I can't feel much of anything now," Duplica replied, forcing herself to relax.  The voice sounded friendly enough.  "I don't think that's a good sign…"

The voice giggled.  "You just need a big band-aid!  A soul band-aid!"

"Soul…band-aid?"

"Yup!  Those NEVER come off, they stick so good!  Not even when you wash!"

Something told Duplica that asking for a soul band-aid wouldn't get her anywhere.  Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"You're lucky Ditto loves you so much," the voice added matter-of-factly.  "He can be your band-aid!"

Duplica had thought the voice was joking.  But then the part about the band-aid "never coming off" sunk in.  She knew then what the voice meant…and that once Ditto figured it out, he'd agree instantly.  Going by the way Ditto had become strangely still and silent, she guessed he had figured it out.  "You don't have to do this, boy.  You can always find another trainer…"

Ditto let out an angry squeal and glared at her.  Then it flattened itself over her stomach.

"Hold still!" the voice suggested, patting Duplica's cheeks.  "This might tickle!"

Duplica was shocked to find that it did tickle.  The dull, throbbing pain she'd been feeling earlier slowly faded away.  

"All better?" the voice asked after a long moment, sounding hopeful.

Duplica carefully drew up her shirt a bit.  The blood was gone, and she couldn't find any sort of wound.  She pressed her hand against where the wound should've been, finding that the skin felt as it always had.  Except she knew that it wasn't all hers anymore.  "Ditto," she whispered faintly.

"You can do Ditto stuff now," the voice pointed out helpfully.  "Just like me!"

"Who…are you?" Duplica asked, though she was starting to suspect.

"Me!"  A pink, furry head came into view, followed by a pair of sky blue eyes.

"You're…a Mew?" she whispered.

"Yup!"  The cat bounced lightly on her knee.  "Well, gotta fly!  Bye!"  Before Duplica could stop it, the cat flew into air, waving with its tail as it vanished into the clouds.

Duplica suddenly got an empty feeling in her stomach.  At first, she thought something had gone wrong with the patch-up job.  Then she realized that Ditto was trying to communicate with her.  Whatever he was saying, it wasn't good.

The word flashed into her mind, and Duplica's lips spoke it before she realized what she was saying.

"Misty…"

* * * * *

"I couldn't tell if she'd gotten the worst of the blast, or if Mewtwo had done it.  All I knew was what she told me to do."

"Look after Togepi?" Ash guessed.

"Well, that was the first thing," Duplica replied.  "She told me…to go to you."

Ash froze.  "You mean…she told you to…do this?"

She shook her head.  "No.  She only wanted you to hear it from me.  But on my way here, all I could think about was how upset you'd be when I told you.  So I thought…maybe if you could see Misty one last time, it'd be easier to accept.  I figured I'd pretend to be her for a night, then come to you as myself in the morning.  But I didn't realize how much you loved her…and I didn't take my own feelings into consideration."

Duplica sighed and looked away, and when she turned back, there were tears in her eyes.  "That first time you kissed me…I almost broke down right there and told you everything.  I was betraying Misty, and worse yet, deceiving you.  But I couldn't say it when you looked me with so much love in your eyes.  Before I knew it, I wasn't just doing it for you.  I wanted to be with you and to make you happy.  I began to think that maybe I wouldn't have to tell you the truth.

"Then you proposed to me, and everything just came rushing back: all the guilt in a single moment.  I couldn't take it.  I couldn't give you my hand…not when you thought it was Misty's.  As much as I want to be with you, Ash, I couldn't spend the rest of my life…our lives…lying to you just by looking at you…looking like her."

Ash remained silent.  

Duplica wiped her face and tried not to let on how much the quiet was getting to her.

"Did you love me?"

Duplica blinked and looked up.  "What?"

Ash was staring at her.  "Before you became Misty, when we were friends.  Did you love me then?"

"Well…not exactly.  Actually, I always thought of you as a brother or a friendly rival.  But I guess I was just fooling myself because you were traveling with Misty.  Maybe I was really in love with you and afraid to admit it.  All I can tell you is how I feel now."

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  "I must be losing my mind.  I HAVE to be."

"Why do you say that?"

He almost smiled.  "Because I'm actually thinking of forgiving you.  Eventually."

"I am sorry for lying, Ash.  But…I'm not sorry for what I did.  I was trying to protect you from the truth.  I thought…if you lost Misty that way, without knowing how or why…you'd do something terrible to yourself."

"Now we'll never know," he pointed out.  Ash blinked slowly.  "There's one more thing that I have to know."

"What's that?"

"When you first told me about this, you said…that you wanted to get married, if I still wanted to afterwards."

"Yes," Duplica said hesitantly.

"Exactly whom would I be proposing to?"

"Just me."  She sighed heavily.  "I won't be her anymore.  I just don't know what to do about poor little Togepi…"

Ash smirked and placed the little Pokémon in her lap.  "You're not giving Togepi enough credit, Duplica.  He's young, but he's not stupid."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she lifted Togepi to her eye level.  "You mean…you knew?"

"Briii!" Togepi squealed happily.  ("It's fun when you play Dress Up!")

"…maybe you give him too much credit, Ash," Duplica laughed weakly.

Ash sweatdropped.  "Well, he knew…and now I know.  That's the important thing."

"I really am sorry, Ash," she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"C'mon, don't do that," he pleaded gently, cupping her face in his hands.  "I told you I'd forgive you.  I just need some time to think.  So do you.  I might have something that could help you think, too."  With that, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Duplica choked back a gasp of horror.  "Ash…please don't…not now…"

"Stop worrying; I'm not.  Not right now, anyway."  He pressed the box into her hand.  "I just want you to think about it, Duplica.  You can always say no.  Just promise me you'll think about it."

"But…how could you ever ask me to…?" she began before he placed a finger against her lips.

"Is it so hard to imagine why?  I loved Misty, and I would do anything for her.  What you did for me, no matter what you ended up feeling in the end, you did out of love.  It was the most unselfish thing I've ever seen.  I couldn't think of a better woman to make my wife."

"But I tricked you!" she cried.

"You had good intentions and I understand why you did it.  I am angry about being deceived, especially about something like this.  Still, I know Misty would want me to be happy, and I think being with you would make me very happy.  The fact that I'm willing to work through this should prove that."

"But…you love Misty, Ash.  I'm not her."

"No, you're not," he agreed with a grin.  "But you gotta admit you came closer than anyone else ever has."

Duplica couldn't help smiling a little.  "Then…you really do want to marry me…?"

"I wouldn't have given you the ring if I didn't, Duplica.  But you need some time to think, so-"  
  


"I thought about it," she interrupted, smiling wider.

"And you're sure?  I mean, really sure?" Ash asked.  "I don't want you to regret thi-"

"Ash, just put the ring on my finger so I can kiss you."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied meekly, doing as she ordered.

"It doesn't match my eyes anymore," she observed, "but I still like it."

"Can I assume you like me, too?" Ash wondered.

"I think that's a safe bet, Ashy-boy.  But if you're having doubts…"  She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him closer, kissing him passionately.

Ash gasped for breath a few seconds later.  "Do you always kiss like that when it's you?"

"Nope.  Just when I'm really excited.  I am, by the way."

"Yeah, I noticed.  So…we're really going through with it this time?"

"Yup.  Cool, huh?"

Ash smiled.  "Yeah.  Really cool."

Just then, Pikachu jumped up in alarm.  "Pipipi!!!"  ("Togepi!!!")

Ash & Duplica turned to see Togepi engulfed in a white light.  As they watched, he grew taller, and two thin wings sprouted from his back.  When the light faded, he flapped his wings experimentally, chirped happily, and flew into Duplica's arms.

"I think that's his way of saying the wedding's on," Ash said.

"Well, we can't disappoint him," Duplica murmured.  "Do you think…this means that Misty wants it, too?"

"What I think," Ash replied, "is that Misty wants us both to be happy, and this is her way of saying it.  She always did like to show off…"

"Lucky you, so do I."  She stood up and cuddled her new Togetic.  "I promise to take good care of him, Misty.  You don't have to worry."

"Somehow, I don't think she will," Ash added, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Kachu!" Pikachu said as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder.  ("I'll help, too!")

Duplica tickled his chin.  "Thanks, Pikachu.  Really."  She turned to Ash and grinned.  "Oh.  Almost forgot something.  I have to do it, since it's tradition."

"Tradition?" Ash asked, obviously confused.

Duplica spun around and flashed a victory sign.  "I got a Togetic…AND Ash!"

"HEY!  Why wasn't I first?!" Ash shouted.

"He's cuter," Duplica replied.

"Aw…well…that's not fair!"

"Sure it is.  He's going to bring us happiness, and you're going to be the frustrating one."

"Very funny.  That is not what marriage is all about."

"No?  Then it's all about mind-blowing sex, then?"

Ash turned bright red.  "Well, no…"

"Isn't it?" she pressed, winking at him.

"Um…well, a lot of it is, I guess…"

Duplica grinned.  "Good boy."

Pikachu shook his head and sighed.  "Chu, Pikapi…"  ("And I thought trainers only tamed Pokémon…")

"Briii!" Togetic squealed.  ("Yay!  We're getting married!")

The End

I've worked on this on and off for over a year.  I could've made it longer, but decided this was the best place to end it.  Not my best, but not my worst, either.


End file.
